villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gang (Jade Empire)
Gang is a minor villain in the video game Jade Empire. He's a member of the Lotus Assassins who operates in the Assassins' headquarters as a trainer. He appears as a prominent character in the third chapter. Biography Background Gang's history as a Lotus Assassin hasn't been remarkable. Since he wasn't considered to be especially talented or of leadership material by his superiors, he's been assigned with indoctrinating recruits in the Assassins' headquarters, the mausoleum originally built for Emperor Sun Hai. He answers to the Master Assassin Shin who arrived at the same time as Gang but has ascended through the ranks quickly. Gang and his acolytes are in charge of overseeing the creation of spirit shards, crystallized essences of human souls used in animating golems. Gang's trainers are also charged with training Shin's personal entourage who are called his Attendants. Gang hasn't been able to ascend from his post because his efforts to please Grand Inquisitor Jia are constantly sabotaged by Gang's superior Shin. Shin has personally documented many of Gang's failures and taken credit for any achievements of Gang and his acolytes. Any trainer of Gang who shows too much skill for the liking of Shin's Attendants is killed by a fully trained Lotus Assassin disguised as an Attendant. Unable to defy Shin openly, Gang serves him begrudgingly while looking for a promising recruit who could kill Shin for him. Dealings with the last Spirit Monk When the last Spirit Monk infiltrates the Lotus Assassins' headquarters to learn more about the Assassins' operations as a Lotus Acolyte, they're assigned under Master Gang's direction. Gang is first seen berated by Master Shin for falling behind in the completion of the latest golem battalion. The creation of a special spirit shard meant for a Jade Golem, a commander of these battalions, has been delayed, for the shard was shattered by Shin's followers while Gang's acolytes were training. The shattered shard released a group of ghosts to halt the shards' production, and three acolytes and eight slaves of Gang have been killed by the ghosts. Giving Gang a a threat of informing Grand Inquisitor Jia of this setback, Shin departs and Gang meets the Spirit Monk. At first Gang is dismissive of his new acolyte, sending them to fight the ghosts and expecting them to die until a full Assassin arrives to deal with them. Much to his amazement, however, the Spirit Monk dispatches the ghosts and lives. The indoctrination of acolytes normally includes a period of deprivation in a cell to destroy their identities, but anticipating that his new acolyte is powerful and clever enough to get rid of Shin, Gang offers to skip the deprivation in exchange for two tasks. One is to create a spirit shard for the unfinished Jade Golem that is scheduled to be completed that night. The other task is to assassinate Shin in a disgracing way that doesn't implicate Gang. By sniffing around the dangerous environment of the mausoleum, the Spirit Monk comes up with a plan that Gang approves. Knowing that Shin usually leaves the inner chambers just to inspect the new slave shipments in the Hall of Induction, the Spirit Monk empties the Hall and the golem press room of any witnesses and prevents the slave shipment from entering the mausoleum. Shin's Attendants can also be killed beforehand, leaving Shin nothing else but two Clay Golems for assistance. When the unsuspecting Shin arrives in the Hall, he's fought and killed by the Spirit Monk. His body is then taken to the golem press room and crushed in the press, making it appear like he stumbled in a moment of carelessness. Gang arrives to make sure everything has gone according to the plan. Inspecting Shin's body from a safe distance, he's pleased with the results and starts making his exit from the room. If a clay golem is conveniently placed to hang from a crane above Gang's path, it can be dropped on him, resulting in his death. If Gang isn't killed at this point, and both of the tasks he assigned his new acolyte with are completed, he takes them to the inner chambers to participate in the ritual in which the Jade Golem is completed, hopeful to finally gain status in Grand Inquisitor Jia's eyes. Unfortunately for Gang, his acolyte has created the spirit shard from the chaotic spirit of the ancient Horselord Zeng Sai. When the shard is inserted, the Jade Golem and all of the Clay Golems linked to it go berserk and start killing off the Assassins everywhere in the mausoleum and attacking its very foundations. When the Jade Golem collapses, the incensed Grand Inquisitor Jia arrives, much to Gang's nervousness. Recognizing the Spirit Monk as the student of the Glorious Strategist, Jia directs Gang as well Executioner Zogu and two uncorrupted Jade Golems to kill the infiltrator. They are all killed, however. If Gang was killed earlier in the Golem Press room, Executioner Zogu takes the Spirit Monk to the inner chambers instead. Personality Gang is not very popular amidst the Lotus Assassins, for he's considered average at best. He absolutely loathes his superior Master Shin who purposefully prevents him from getting a promotion. Noted to be cowardly, Gang is content to send his subordinates to probable death and hasn't the backbone to defy Shin openly. While devising a way to assassinate Shin, Gang wants to be sure that he cannot be implicated. He also refuses to assist the last Spirit Monk against Shin's Attendants. Admitting that he wants a favored protege who's willing to risk everything in his service, Gang sees the Spirit Monk fit in this role. He's harsh to his charges, and like the majority of his order, he regards regular acolytes to be expandable. However, he's acknowledged by Acolyte Go Rin to be generous to those who please him, and he believes that someone as skilled as the Spirit Monk deserves better than what average acolytes receive. He offers to help their progress in exchange for helping him to ascend, sounding genuinely pleased with their success in killing Shin. Despite his liking to the Spirit Monk, he uses them as his attack dog without realizing that he's their pawn. Gang knows the dangers the Assassins' headquarters are filled with, but he doesn't come off as an initiatively cunning schemer. He leaves it up to the Spirit Monk to find a way to assassinate Shin and supplements or annuls their ideas with what he knows. He also places trust in his new more-skilled-than-average acolyte to the point that he never considers them to be an infiltrator if they ask a lot of questions. While he's sure to remain at a safe distance from the golem press, he never looks up while making his exit, making it easy to crush him with a conveniently positioned clay golem. Gang himself states that Shin wouldn't be careless enough to end up being crushed by a falling golem. He also never properly inspects the spirit shard he assigns the Spirit Monk to create, realizing too late that it's corrupt. Abilities Considered thoroughly average for a Lotus Assassin, Gang hasn't demonstrated enough leadership qualities to ascend beyond the rank of a trainer. He fights with the Viper martial style as well as a set of two axes. He's not a particularly tougher opponent than an average Assassin. Category:Jade Empire Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Power Hungry Category:Incompetent Category:Master of Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Pawns Category:Deceased